In a Lose, Lose Situation
by YumeTakato
Summary: He placed the photo album down on the desk and read in elegant gold writing the name, Conan. Who was he...? And why didn't his parents ever say anything about him..? He then went to a family friend to ask why... [one shot] FIXED


Takato: I have the next-to-last (or at least I hope so) chapter of Sun and the Moon started. This is sort of to make up for lost time.. And it's a spur-of-the-moment idea. X3 I'm just gonna write what comes to mind…

Also, I have no BETA, and I don't proof-read my work (I know I know.. Bad author! But myeh, it's 3:49 AM, and I have to get up at around 6-7 am. Blaaah)

Edit: I've fixed everything! YAY!

Disclaimer: Detective Conan isn't mine, and Emery's lyrics of 'In a Lose, Lose Situation' don't belong to me either. Also- not sure exactly _why_ I chose these lyrics but… here they are.

* * *

_Don't be late  
There's no time to be afraid_

* * *

_**The gun was poised, ready to fire…**_

A teenager sat in a large office filled with books. Books that were not his own, but his grandfather's. He sighed lightly, shifting in his seat as he finally finished his work, and he looked over to the pile of old photo albums he'd discovered.

He smiled slightly as he moved some of his more annoying bangs out of his face, adjusting his glasses. He then shifted and took the top (and seemingly the oldest) album down, and looked at the cover.

It had, in elegant gold lettering, the name scrawled '_Conan_.'

_**He smirked**_

* * *

_  
There's a way  
To clean up the mess you made _

**

* * *

**

The boy blinked, his eyes the color of a deeply colored sky. "_Conan?_"

He had never heard of anyone by that name…

Perhaps, in _passing_ by those 3 friend detectives of his father's…

But never his parents, or close friends…

Never.

"_**Have any regrets, Tantei-san?"**_

* * *

_If you regulate how the blood is pumping  
Through the veins from my heart into my head  
In time this blood supply  
Will change me from red to white _

* * *

He opened it, and began to look through the pictures slowly, taking in every single detail he possibly could.

Edogawa Conan… Age 6... Dark brown-almost black hair that was identical to his own, and blue eyes that held far more secrets than innocence.

The teen sat back in his chair, confused as he turned the pages, slowly at first, but then moving at a faster pace.

Conan must have been a part of his parents' lives for at least a year or two!

Why did they never speak of him?

"_**Perhaps one…"**_

* * *

_Every thought that you know I'm thinking  
May as well be the knife stuck in my back  
This taxing fever makes me gravitate to this place _

* * *

About half way through he found a girl with short strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

For a child, she seemed cold, and distant…

But at the same time..

Breath-taking.

He didn't know _why_ he felt that way… but there was something _deep_ about her.

He shook himself and moved on in the photo-album.

There were many pictures of camping trips… of simple events and every day pieces of their lives.

So why…? Why the secrets..?

_**Gin raised an eyebrow, somehow interested, "Oh?"**_

* * *

_This is still my life  
And yours to define _

* * *

Days passed.

The teen was plagued, and so, finally deciding to ask for himself just who 'Conan' was, he went to a dear family friend's house.

The Kuroba's.

"_**Not being able to stop you sooner."**_

* * *

_(Anyone in their right mind would ever let you inside  
Anyone in their right mind)  
I've broken ties with the neighborhood  
Feeling like a bum in the city _

* * *

Kaito greeted him loudly and happily, bursting out some confetti before Aoko quickly put a stop to his tricks by smacking him upside the head with a broom in passing.

Of course, one who wasn't used to these sorts of things would have gotten scared and would have tried to run.

But he was used to such things, so he laughed, "Missed me, huh?"

Kaito grinned as he all but dragged the boy in, "Sure did! Have you been practicing with your voice like I keep instructing?"

He laughed, "Of course! But, why do you keep teaching _me_ these sorts of things? I'm a detective, varsity soccer player, and a karate champion, why should I learn this stuff? Hattori teaches me kendo in passing too! Why?"

Kaito blinked, "Why, does it bother you?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Well… no it's just…"

Kaito slipped into a very serious Poker Face then. He stared the teen in the eyes, "What is it you've learned Yasue?"

Yasue blinked, he'd almost _never_ seen Kaito this serious before.

Ever.

_**A loud bang resounded**_

* * *

_Waking only to take a drink  
From an empty glass of nothing good_

* * *

"I found and looked through a photo album about some kid named _Conan_…"

Kaito stared at him for a long few minutes before sighing and walking towards a painting of his father, placing his hand on it, "Yasue… I'm sure you'll question your parents.. Or moreso _father's_ wish to keep that secret from you. Being someone who figured him out… I suppose it would be easier if I tell you the story the way _I_ heard and saw it. You see… it all started when your father, Shinichi, and your mother, Ran, went out on their first so-called date to Tropical Land…"

_**Gin stared, frozen**_

* * *

_Then sinking like a stone in the sea  
Without the oxygen I need_

* * *

_Kaito stared at Conan, or better known as Shinichi, half shocked._

_The boy smirked, a smirk that he still felt **did not** belong on a little kid's face, "So you're Kuroba."_

_He swallowed roughly, "Yeah? What of it?"_

"_You wouldn't **also** happen to be the illustrious thief.. KID now… would you?"_

_He shifted himself from one leg to the other, and grinned, placing up a Poker Face. If there were ever a time he felt a person could see straight through it, it was now, "Why in the world would you say that?"_

"_I just know."_

_That was all that was said on the subject._

"_Since I know **you** know who **I** am, and **I** know who **you** are… Let's make a deal."_

_Kaito blinked surprised, a **deal**..? With a **detective**…? The irony, "What kind of deal?"_

_Conan smirked, taking a few steps closer to the teen, "Help me bring down the people who killed your father."_

_Kaito froze._

_How in the world did this kid know about **that**…?_

"_If you're wondering… While looking for information on you, I found out that Kuroba Kaito was related to the deceased Kuroba Toichii. After looking at the files of his death, I talked with your mom about what **you** two felt about it. It was… enlightening."_

_Kaito's mind raced, "My mom, huh?"_

_Conan smirked, "Yup."_

"…_Fine. You give me your information on them, and I'll give you mine."_

"_Alright."_

"_But first." Conan blinked, "Tell me how you became Conan, and I'll tell you the full reason why I became KID, and why I steal…"_

_**The small pistol lowered ever-so-slightly**_

_

* * *

_

_Deciding as I wait for air to entertain  
Careful not to (to breathe in) _

* * *

_His blood was rushing._

_He felt dizzy from the adrenaline, panic, and exhaustion he felt._

_He kept going though, running at top speed alongside of Hattori Heiji, Mouri Ran, and Hakuba Saguru (of all people)._

_He idly wondered if Aoko and the children were ok, considering Ayumi-chan had gotten pretty badly hurt while pushing Conan out of the way of being shot._

_Using a detective badge, and a spare pair of glasses Agasa-hakase had given Hattori just before leaving, they made their way to where Conan was._

_And where Conan was, was **not** a good place._

_**Gin smirked, "I didn't think you actually had the gall…"**_

_

* * *

_

_The right time and the right way to elevate  
Careful not to (to breathe in) _

* * *

_Suddenly, over the badge radio and throughout the night air, a gunshot was heard._

_Silence._

_They ran faster._

_Soon, they found themselves on the top of a building, the wind blowing roughly._

_Conan was collapsed in a shaking heap, blood slowly dripping from his face from a bullet that had grazed him there._

_On the opposing side, Gin was laying lifeless on his back, eyes open, with a sickening grin on his face._

_The final thing to be noticed was the fallen body of Vermouth a few feet in front of Conan._

_She had died._

They_ had killed her._

_**He fell. He died, a smirk on his face.**_

_

* * *

_

_To breathe in the air that so proudly puts to death  
My own fathers name _

* * *

_Ran was the first to move forward, no one having noticed the gun that was still clutched in the boy's hands, "C..Conan..?"_

_He was silent, almost as though dead, before he slowly looked over to her, tears falling down his face as his eyes were empty, "It's over now. It's… finished."_

_The boy than slumped forward, blacking out._

_Even Kaito himself, for all that he had wished ill to happen to the one's who had killed his father…_

_He could never imagine killing someone in reality._

_Of course… Perhaps, if **his** life had been on the line, and someone had given up their life in front of him, leaving to you all of their hope to live on…_

_With a gun pointed to kill…_

_He would probably have done the same._

_It was then that Hakuba had decided to place a hand on his shoulder, "KID… Let's leave them for now."_

_He felt himself slowly nod and walk away from the scene with Hakuba, leaving Hattori and Ran behind._

_The only thought that ran through his mind was…_

_Would Conan ever be able to forgive himself..? Would Shinichi?_

_He didn't know._

_**The pistol lowered completely as he fell onto his knee's and slumped forward**_

_

* * *

_

_I remember when your hand started shaking  
There's a better way _

* * *

_During the fighting and chaos of bringing down the organization, 15 officer's had been killed, 35 had been injured, Ayumi had been shot in the arm, Ai had been stabbed, and Conan stopped talking._

_Overall, considering about 150 people all together had been in on it, they were successful._

_It was only a matter of time before the fall of the Japan branch of the organization got out to the smaller one's, and they either dispersed, or were tracked down… it was all in a matter of time._

_They were still deathly afraid though._

_The news of what had been going on shocked Japan as a whole._

_Yet, that didn't matter as Kaito took the initiative to get Conan to live again._

_It took a mere few days before Conan finally started talking._

_The full experiences of what he felt that night, all that he saw.. Kaito made him talk about in full detail, so that someone else could share his burden._

_Things started to move forward again._

_**He now knew**_

_

* * *

_

_To clean up the mess you've been making _

* * *

"…About 5 months after that, an antidote was finally created. It wasn't a complete antidote, but it was enough to restore Shinichi to being a 13 year old- which was _far_ better in his opinion that where he'd been then. At first of course, he hadn't been sure on how much he liked the idea, but after we all talked it over, we figured by the time he was "18," he and Ran would _technically_ be 23. They agreed that it would be a better age for getting married than sooner, since that would give them a chance to start college, and return to a sense of normalcy. And, as you should know, about a year and a half after they married, you were born."

Yasue nodded, "Yeah."

Kaito smiled, "Would you like to know who came up with your name?"

He blinked, "Wasn't it Kazuha?"

Kaito blinked, "_That's_ what they've been telling you?" he laughed, "No, it was me."

Yasue double blinked, "_You_?"

Kaito nodded, "Yup, you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

Kaito smirked, "Because it means Peaceful One. I came up with it one day after thinking about all that we had gone through, and I thought it best if we could have a constant reminder that there is a time that we will finally have an inner peace about all of it, and we won't have a need to regret."

Yasue smiled, finally understanding the point behind his name, "It was to help my father forgive himself?"

"Yup. And that's why your middle name's Conan."

Yasue blinked, "Conan's my middle name?"

Kaito sighed, slumping in his chair, "You didn't know that?"

Yasue smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I haven't bothered to look at my birth certificate.. And well… considering all you've said, I suppose my parents would avoid the name Conan as much as possible."

Kaito rolled his eyes.

The teen suddenly thought of something, "Whatever happened to Ai?"

Kaito smiled, "She stayed as she was, and is now in Hokkaido peacefully working on medicine's to better the world, and continuing Agasa-hakase's legacy of making quirky gadget's for us."

Yasue raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Kaito nodded, "Yeah, not only that, but those glasses your wearing?"

Yasue nodded, "Yeah, what about them?"

"They're simply modified version's of Conan's glasses. Really- those things will be nifty when you actually need 'em."

Yasue paused, thinking about what Kaito had just said, when it suddenly hit him, "So _that's_ how they could always find me! They were tracking me with my own glasses!" The boy slumped in his chair, pouting as Kaito laughed at the teen's dismal discovery.

* * *

"_**Why is it people have to kill one another..?"**_

_**Because sometimes…**_

_**Sometimes you have to**_

* * *

_**Takato: I hope you all enjoyed my filler. X3**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
